Kamen Rider Kero
by Darth Rebelus
Summary: A decade ago, a mysterious fungus has wiped out all amphibians to extinction and now in 2009, it has turned its target on humanity. The organization, SPecial Organism Research and Elimination or SPORE, are only able to contain the spread of the gene mutat
1. Chapter 1

The torrential rains poured like a out-of-control sprinkler. The moon hid shyly behind the curtains of dark clouds. In the bustling city of Shibuya, the rains caused umbrellas to mushroom out like fungi bursting from the soil. Suddenly, a middle aged man was seen running through the dark dimly lit back alleys of Shibuya. As he ran, a mysterious being chased him relentlessly. After running for some distance, the middle aged man at first thought he lost his pursuer. The street he was running on earlier fell silence, as he stopped to hide behind a wall. He coughed profusely from all that running. But then the man had underestimated his pursuer as the breathing sounds of his pursuer got louder and louder behind him!

"Going somewhere?!" asked a deep, watery voice.

The middle age man looked behind him and gasped upon seeing his pursuer, a strange masked man dressed up in even stranger clothing. His pursuer was wearing a suit as well as a breath mask with wing-like extensions protruding from the sides. He also had a blackish scarf extending from the back of his helmet. The dark spherical visors on his mask instantly flushed bright red, causing the middle aged man to be taken aback. The middle aged man was so terrified that he struggled to say his lines properly.

"PLea...se... do... n..ooot... Kill... mee....! Heerrr...ee Take... take my wallet! Pleee...asse don...tt kill.. meeee!" pleaded the unarmed middle aged man as he took out his wallet and his watch with his rain-drenched trembling hands.

However the masked man continued to move closer to his prey. A sound of metal surfaces rubbing against each other was heard; he had taken out a sharp curved blade.

"I am sorry..." said the masked man. "You have to die to ensure the safety... of the ecosystem!" He positioned his weapon with the blade facing down under his hands and at his helpless prey.

"Sayonara! You infected piece of scum!" The masked man thrusted his blade into his prey's sternum, spilling blood on the ground and walls.

"Arrrggggghhhhh!!!!!" howled the middle age man as he went off to the afterlife, not knowing what sin he had committed to deserve such a grisly fate.

But then the masked man wanted to toy with his dead prey further! He puts the dead man into a black garbage bag before tying it up and pasting a universally recognized sign.

---------------------------------------------------------

Lifeform Productions presents

**Kamen Rider Kero**

Opening theme: Chosen Soldier by ISSA

--------------------------------------------------------

**Episode 1- The Red Eyed Demon**

As the rays of the morning sun crept through the windows of a bedroom, a odd shape covered in a soft blanket pulsates with each breath like a bellow. A young woman walks into the bedroom, shaking her head in despair. She takes a pillow and whacks the blanket covered object.

"Ken! Wake up! It's already 11 am!" reminded a young woman.

The object immediately came to life revealing Ken Matsuda, an ordinary university student. He was still groggy from his dreams.

"Oh..Man.... Kirko-neesan... Can't I sleep some more? My class is at 1 o clock today!" Ken mourned before slumping back on his bed again, covering himself with the blanket. The young woman whose name was Kiriko, pulled away Ken's blanket like a cat ripping a sofa.

"But if you continued to sleep, you are going to be late!" Kiriko nagged at her younger brother.

"Ok Ok.... Obaa-san... Errrkkk!!! Cough ! Cough!" Ken muttered and suddenly found his head and neck wrapped tightly under Kiriko's arm.

"Come on, Baka! Wash your face!" Kiriko dragged Ken out of bed.

After a good tussle in the late morning, Ken finally reached Jyonan University where he would have to spend the next 2 years studying his course to obtain his degree.

Ken muttered to himself.

"Sigh! I was stating a fact. Kiriko-neesan is already like 27 years old. They say a woman must reproduce before 30 or else, their children will have a good chance of becoming ... Cough...retarded. What to do?". The young man looked at his watch, it was barely 12 pm. He still had one hour before his class began.

"Ah well... Anatomy research time!" Ken decided to go to the university's library for research material.

The smell of books greeted Ken's nose as he walked into the library. Since Ken was studying Digital Media, he had to go through grueling modules of the bare basics of art, including his worst nightmare; Life drawing. But Ken wasn't alone; it didn't take long for the young man to see familiar faces; two nerds of different sizes; his good friends, Takeru and Daimon. He greets his friends.

"Yo! Guys! How's research coming along?" Ken asked his two friends who were looking through tons of anatomy books.

"Oh hi, Ken! Well, we are just struggling with human anatomy. You know the anatomy thing is so confusing. How am I going to tackle anime if I don't get this right?" Takeru frustrated slammed his book on the table. He took out his sketchbook for Ken to take a look.

"Look at this! Ken! I just can't get it right! The head is still too big even though it's an 8 heads tall figure. I have practiced till 3 am in the morning and still not much improvement. The books I borrowed ain't helping at all. Look at the shading under my eyes." Takeru mourned over his failure to get his art work done right. His eyebags were getting darker too.

"Well, that's makes it such a fascinating subject, right? So much that it excites... my senses!" said Daimon in a goosebump raising tone. He was in a state of ecstasy too!

Takeru and Ken exchanged puzzled looks after hearing Daimon's words. They stood up immediately to look at what was making their friend so excited. The moment they stood up, they saw their friend reading a human anatomy book. But between it's pages was a men's magazine featuring an idol dressed in a bikini. Daimon as usual was ogling at the picture.

"Daimon...!" Takeru and Ken lamented simultaneously. But they were a bit too loud for comfort.

"Shhhh.....!" the librarian told the trio to keep the volume down. Ken and Takeru sat back on their chairs. Daimon stopped ogling at his magazine and got back to his senses.

"Come on, guys! Loosen up! You know what's the problem with you guys? You care too much! Relax! You need to release some steam!" Daimon advised his tensed up friends.

"And your problem is you don't care about anything!" Ken criticized Daimon's laid back attitude.

"So what? The Moulds are going to wipe us out anyway!" Daimon remarked. Pissed off with Daimon's remark, Takeru grabbed Daimon by the collar like an enraged gorilla trying to choke someone.

"Daimon Yagami! You better take your words back! Or else!" Takeru demands an apology from Daimon.

"Ok! Ok! Takeru! Calm down!" Ken tried to calm his fiery friend's fires.

The librarian was about to tell the trio off but Ken apologized via hand signals. She walked off after that.

"I am going to the washroom!" Takeru went off to calm down his fiery temper.

"Come on, Daimon! You know better than to talk about Moulds in front of Takeru!" Ken told off Daimon's irresponsible remark.

"Ah sorry.... Ah... well! TK is a little too tense don't you think?" Daimon apologized but added a bit of comment.

"Well, He has been practising hard all night! Sigh! Those Moulds! I thought HIV was bad enough. But now this stupid fungus is spreading around brainwashing and killing people! Takeru's parents, my father, Miyao Miyazaki and so many great people got sacrificed! Guess what? The harbinger who start this problem? His name is Miyazaki!" Ken reminded Daimon while complaining about the current plague of Moulds.

"Well, but look on the bright side! HIV is extinct thanks to the Mould? I would prefer a quick death than a slow, agonizing death and also the loss of a human right." Daimon spoke his mind. But Ken was confused over HIV and human rights. He asked Daimon. " What human rights?"

"The human right to... love? If you have HIV, you will be ousted by society and even your loved ones! Imagine having to live like that. No gal want to do... that with you! And at the same time, he cannot love because you will... !" Daimon replied with a lame answer which caused Ken to flatten Daimon's head under a library book..

"Bakamon...." Ken lamented. The young man sat down and browsed through the loads of drawing instructions while Daimon laid on the table, paralyzed by pain.

On the wall of the library, an ominous looking poster tells an ominous message on the wall. The message was clear as crystal; Mould was more than just a disease. It literally turns a person irreversibly into a monster that can in turn infect others with the disease. The poster mentions the only solution for such a terrible disease, the SPORE organization.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The afternoon sun beat upon the backs of the pedestrians. In the distant, an inconspicuous seemly abandoned waste management plant lay abandoned like a haunted house on a hill.

Most of Shibuya's population stayed clear of the building perimeter due the number of supernatural tales that had sprung up from the area. Despite the afternoon sun, the area still maintains its creepy and claustrophobic atmosphere.

However on this very day, a young woman dressed up in a black uniform enters the area on purpose.

"How typical of SPORE..... Choosing a place like this hide its HQ..... Really gives me the creeps! Even Moulds don't get this scary." She muttered in disgust and rubbed her upper arms. This area was also the location of the Shibuya branch of a military organization known as the Super Organism Research and Elimination or SPORE for short.

The young woman walked on to the point where most citizens would be avoiding; the plant building itself. She had reached the exterior of the waste management plant. But she was far from alone, a digital pair of eyes was looking at her. She looked for an entrance into the facility; a door that would lead her to an uncertain future. As a veteran SPORE soldier, she knew from one look where to find the door. She pressed a button of a telecom device on a door.

"Password?" the telecom device buzzed.

"Cordyceps!" The young SPORE soldier replied. "Access Denied!" the telecom device replied.

"What the f***!? You got to be kidding me! I got this password from Tokyo HQ! I demand to see your Officer in charge!" she exclaimed in surprise and got extremely agitated.

"Hey calm down, Warrant Amaya Miyazaki. I was just kidding with you. Come on in!" the telecom replied. The door opened automatically, welcoming the young warrant officer to her new workplace. The word warrant stirred up something within her as she looked at the rank on her sleeve. There were signs showing that her current rank signia was sewn from a higher rank. It was as though she was demoted.

"And by the way, I am... the Officer in Charge!" the telecom continued before returning to complete silence. With little tolerance for such a lame prank, Amaya entered the door without saying another word. She enters an air tight zone with a sickly green lighting, the decontamination room for all visitors. Amaya gave her belongings to the guards and entered the air tight room which sprayed a foul smelling liquid at her for a few seconds.

"Decontamination complete!" buzzed the computer. Amaya was free to enter SPORE, Shibuya Branch Headquarters. She picked up her belongings and moved on.

Waiting from behind the decomtamination room was her new superior, Lieutenant Colonel Hiroshi Sumeragi, Commander of SPORE Shibuya branch.

"We have been expecting you, Amaya Miyazaki!" said LTC Hiroshi.

"Good afternoon, Sir!" Amaya's earlier fiery streak dissipated as she paid her compliments to her new superior. He led her to the interior of Shibuya's headquarters. Amaya was greeted by unfamiliar faces. Some of them were happily going about their business until they saw Amaya.

Amaya tried to keep her cool while following Commander Hiroshi closely. She even if she tried to pretend that she was not being stared at, she could feel a tide of anger and curiosity rising amongst her new colleagues.

After she and Commander Hiroshi headed into the latter's office. The other people began to chatter among themselves. The SPORE members looked at their commander's door for a minute, looking puzzled.

"Hey is that who I think is?" A SPORE soldier whispered.

"Yeah! It's Amaya Miyazaki. The spawn of the Arch Mould!" said another soldier.

"Well, she looks kawaii for someone who is descended from the harbinger of death." remarked a female soldier. The soldiers began to chatter amongst themselves while they observed their newcomer.

"I don't like the looks of her! Besides, is she a VIP or something. Ya know, is she so important that she needs a Lieutenant Colonel to receive her personally? This doesn't sound right!" Another soldier voiced out his opinions.

"Mind if I cut in?" a low pitched but powerful voice interrupted the chatter. It was Captain Kato Urashima, the Head of the Combat Department.

"Sir!" the soldiers greeted their superior.

"Well, I would like to know what's with the discussion around here? " CPT Kato asked.

"Sir, we got a new kid on the block. And you know she's the..." One of the soldiers replied CPT Kato's question until he was interrupted by Commander Hiroshi sudden appearance at his office door. He noticed CPT Kato. The other soldiers went back to their jobs.

"Ah, CPT Urashima! I was about to look for you! " Commander Hiroshi called for the captain. Amaya followed the Commander out of his office.

"Amaya-san?" CPT Kato exclaimed upon seeing his adopted sister.

"Heh? Sir, what a small world." Amaya was surprised too. Both haven't seen in each other for a long time.

"Ah I see you two know each other. That saves me a lot of introductions! As of today, Amaya will be joining the Combat Department as Combat Tactics assistant." Commander Hiroshi proclaimed.

"Welcome to the team, Amaya" CPT Kato gave Amaya a firm hand shake welcoming his adopted sister into his department.

"Now that Amaya's in the team....., hunt down this Red Eyed Killer! Whoever he is!" Commander Hiroshi ordered his two subordinates.

"Red eyed Killer? Who's that?" Amaya asked Commander Hiroshi.

"A big thorn in our backside! CPT Urashima will brief you on that bastard!" Commander Hiroshi answered before returning to his office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As great events began to stir in the military world, life goes on in the civilian world as peaceful as they could.

But this world was one that was out of balance.

"Where are the god damn frogs when we need them?" screamed a few young woman running femininely from a cloud of "smoke" which was in fact a horde of 2 cm long Aedes mosquitoes! A cyclist was driving happily on the road when the same flock of blood-sucking insects whacked into the cyclist's face. This caused him to swerve into a rubbish gathering point behind a building, Jyonan University. These minor incidents were just some of the after effects of amphibians extinction.

In the depths of Jyonan University, Life drawing class had just ended. While the other students frolicked away with each other, 3 students stayed behind. Ken and Daimon were outside the drawing studio waiting for their friend, Takeru, who was currently taking heat from their Life Drawing lecturer, Mr. Yoshi. Their lecturer wasn't happy with Takeru's assignment and had taken some minutes off his schedule to lecture Takeru.

Unable to hear whatever conversation Takeru and Mr. Yoshi were having, Ken was guessing from their faces that the temperatures in the Drawing Studio were figuratively boiling hot.

"Why I am getting this feeling?" Ken asked Daimon

"What feeling, Kenny?" Daimon asked back.

"I just feel that right from the start, Mr. Yoshi is prejudiced against TK." Ken remarked the heated tensions between Takeru and their lecturer Mr. Yoshi.

"He is??" asked Daimon who failed to see the friction.

"Don't you see, Daimon? Takeru has been trying really hard to improve his Life Drawing skills. But you see, Mr. Yoshi keeps telling him one word answers like redo...., study your proportions again and ..... maybe sometimes...Sigh... I don't know. He keeps putting him down." Ken enlightened a puzzled Daimon.

"Wait a minute, Ken you want to speak up for him? Mr. Yoshi could just fail you, you know?!" Daimon said. Ken remained silent while watching the commotion.

The conversation soon ended with Mr. Yoshi leaving the Drawing Studio and a dejected Takeru sank to the floor. Ken and Daimon rushed into the Drawing Studio and to Takeru's side. It turned out that he was just picking up his drawings. Mr. Yoshi's shoe print was also on the one of the drawings. Ken and Daimon looked at their depressed friend helplessly.

"Arrgggghhhh!!!!" Takeru roared in anger before attempting tearing his assignments which was weeks of hard work into shreds. Fortunately Ken pushed back his enraged friend from tearing his hard work into shreds.

"TK! Stop it! You spent hours on those! Daimon! Take the papers!" Ken shouted while trying to wake his friend from his rage but not before passing the papers to Daimon. Takeru was no better than a raging bull and his drawings that he worked so hard to create was no better than a red cloth in the hands of a matador.

"Takeru Tajiri! Wake up! Wake.... up!" Ken yelled and gave his friend a good slap on the face to refresh his twisted senses, causing Takeru to fall to the floor.

"I am a failure.... I am a failure..... I am a failure!!" Takeru muttered repeatedly and his eyes were wide open from temporary insanity. Ken and Daimon exchanged faces of despair. "Come on TK! Time to pick yourself up!" Ken offered his helping hand to his delusional friend. And Takeru groggily accepted.

Behind the trio's backs, a face hidden behind long feminine hair looked on helplessly. When the mysterious girl got into Ken's range of vision, she ducked behind the wall.

The trio got their friend to wash up in the toilet. The cold tapwater rushed through Takeru's hair and washed off the sanity back into him. Ken and Daimon stood next to him and trying to counsel his friend.

"You okay there, Takeru?" Ken asked. Takeru looked up at his friends but he was still looking dog tired. His "soul" had returned to his body for the time being.

"I dunno.... I am just a little... What's wrong with me today?" Takeru was amnesic about the events in the Drawing Studio earlier.

"Well according to you, you didn't sleep last night...? And you just went on a killing spree in the Drawing Studio!! You tried to destroy nights of hard work!" Ken told him about his rampage earlier.

"I told you guys that I slept at 3am for the last few days. I was trying to get this f***ing assignment done rite! But I failed... again." Takeru blurted out.

"So Mr Yoshi gives you the right to tear up..." Ken was not too happy that TK treated his hard work so lightly. Takeru had sank into self pity again.

"Don't you see? Whatever I do, no matter I spent 8 hours or more on a Life Drawing assignment piece. Mr. Yoshi just keeps failing me. If I can't make my art lectuer happy, what makes you think that the work I am doing is going to make the industry people happy?!" He lamented his failure to satisfy his lecturer.

"So what, Mr. Yoshi is not from the industry. " Ken contended with Takeru's self-indulgent attitude.

"But he has my grades!! You know the requirements for getting the Animation specialisation? I must pass my Life Drawing module." Takeru shot back. He and Ken had turned a counselling session into an war of words as both sides refused give in. Even Daimon, a more positive person, could not bear to see his friends tuzzle with each other

"Well forgive me interrupting, Takeru-kun. Why are you trying so hard to get this Digital Media cert for anyway? There are other certs out there!" Daimon bugged in, ending the word war.

"I want to continue Otou-san's legacy. As long as I am alive, I must revive it!!" Takeru looked at his necklace. It had a red and white ball at its end. He held it tightly with conviction and passion. Daimon got a bit tired of Takeru's stubbornness against unbeatable odds

"What legacy?! It seems to me that it's a legacy of pain!" Daimon remarked.

"Daimon, TK has goals in life. Talk about yourself before telling off others!" Ken reminded his friend who had none.

"Sigh, goals....dreams... they say those who have them are cursed forever if their dreams do not come true. So I try not to dream so that in the end, I will not be disappointed with reality. I just live for the moment." Daimon voiced out his view of life to his dejected friends, trying to lift them from the darkness of reality but he failed. Ken and Takeru ignored their friend sprouting nonsense and stared into empty space.

"Ah well... Hey guys! Want a soda from the canteen? " Daimon switched the subject.

"Low fat milk for me, Daimon! Not a fan of CO2...." Ken uttered. Daimon went out to get the two young men drinks to cool down their raging internal fires. Takeru needed silence for a moment.

"I am sorry. Can I have a moment alone?" He asked. Ken having forgiven his friend, comforted his friend with a pat on the shoulder.

"You just wash up a bit, okay? TK? Daimon and I will meet you outside." Ken reminded. He made his way out of the toilet, wondering over his friend's plight as he walked. He heaved a sigh of despair before leaning on the wall and closing his eyes. Ken was trying to take his mind of unhappy matters.

A bolt out of the blue, Ken heard something, a growing commotion in the canteen down the corrider. He quickly ran out of the corrider towards the source of the sounds. Outside the canteen, a crowd had gathered around a breathless man who is pawing his neck furiously trying to get off an invisible force that was squeezing his throat. His friends were close to him fanning him and unbuttoning his shirt to help their friend's breathing. One of them was calling the paramedics. Ken also joined the onlookers and immediately saw what was going on.

"What the heck?!" Ken whispered to himself. The young man quickly took out a pair of dorky looking spectacles and put them on. He looked at the victim again and was immediately struck by a dose of panic!

"Please! People! Get away from him! Run for you lives! Run!" Ken shouted but only a few members of the crowd budged and rest stood still like chickens preparing to be slaughtered. He even pushed the crowd away from the wheezing man.

"Baka! Why are you pushing us?" asked one of the members of the crowd who got irritated with Ken.

"Please people, it's very dangerous here! You got to move!" Ken shot back. His expression was that of panic and extreme fear! But before he could explain any further, there was new updates to the situation! Suddenly, there was a horrible bursting sound! There were wriggling tentacles worming their way through the gapping hole in the breathless man's neck, and more from his mouth and nose! It didn't take a genius to figure out the precarious situation.

"MOULD!!!" screamed several people simultaneously. The sight caused the people including the victim's friends to abandon their morals and flee for their lives. Like a zombie waking up from its grave, the man with the torn throat stood up in a erratic posture looking at the running humans with overturned eyes. As he walked towards his prey, his clothes, shoes and body began to burst open painfully, revealing fungal roots and the startling change in the person's biochemistry. The person's neck slowly morphed into a mass of roots with black beady eyes while his hands and legs were replaced with tentacle like roots of differing sizes. Fungal tentacles pushed their way through the facial openings causing the person's eyeballs to drop out!

The man earlier was no longer human; he had now manifested as a Mould! Ken saw the commotion and pressed a glass encased green button.

The slimy brownish grey monster vociferated with a blood-curdling voice before leaped towards its victims, forcing its tentacles into the bodies of innocent victims. The victims struggled vigorously before turning into dried corpses. Some of them who did not dry up, mutated into Moulds who went on to attack other humans. Ken joined the crowd in the evacuation and ran as fast as his legs could take him But amidst the sea of faces, it didn't take long before Ken saw Daimon.

"Hey! Ken! Where's TK?" Daimon shouted his question. Realizing that his friend was still in the toilet, Ken's heart sank.

"Darn it, I think he is still in the toilet!" Ken answered. Risking being turned into a Mould, he ran back into the Mould infested university to save his friend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cries for help did not go unheeded, it swiftly reached the ears of SPORE. Like a troop of ants rushing to the defense, a battalion of SPORE soldiers armed to the teeth and claws rushed swiftly to their transport vehicles! CPT Kato looked around amongst the sea of men and women for his assistant. He needed Amaya in this upcoming battle.

"Amaya Miyazaki reporting! Sir!" a sudden greeting caused CPT Kato to jump. It was Amaya, clad in armor like that rest of the soldiers. CPT Kato looked at his new assistant oddly.

"Amaya! There is no need for armor and helmet inside the Caucasus!! That beast can withstand a Godzilla!" CPT Kato remarked.

"Sorry, Sir?" Amaya was puzzled. CPT Kato did not reply and quickly ran off to a rather fearsome looking armored vehicle with six wheels. It looked a like a Caucasus beetle fused with an armored truck. Amaya was stunned for she had never seen such a large command vehicle even during her time in Tokyo HQ.

"Come on!" CPT Kato reminded Amaya who then enthusiastically entered the vehicle. This would be the place where she and CPT Kato would be commanding the rest of the soldiers against their mortal enemy. Once inside the vehicle, Amaya quickly ignored her new surroundings and got to her seat with a computer showing a list of all of the personnel and their status.

"Let's get rolling!" CPT Kato ordered the team to start moving. All at once, the transport vehicles roared into life. They quickly emerged from one of the designated dead ends in some of Shibuya's roads and onto the streets en route to their destination. The heavily armoured Caucasus with its triple horn like projections in the front of the vehicle gave the deepest impression upon the people who saw it. Back inside the Caucasus

"What is the situation?" CPT Kato asked a computer operator.

"1431 hours, an alarm was tripped at Jyonan University. Police personnel in the area reported 5 people missing, 10 people turned into Moulds and 12 dead! Body count is rising rapidly!" the computer operator answered obediently.

"Okay, disseminate this info to all the battle personnel. And tell the TCS personnel to seal off the exits upon arrival! I want do not want any walking mushrooms in that building escaping! I want them well done and cooked! Best if they are burnt to crisp!!" CPT Kato ordered before returning to his seat where he could see the tactical screens and other things he had to monitor. Amaya and the rest watched their respective screen and while their vehicles roared and charged towards the battle field.

Meanwhile, Ken crept around campus into search of his friend. He ran from wall to wall hiding himself in the corner from Moulds that could "drink" him if he were to be found. At a slow steady pace, he finally made it to the toilet where Takeru was before. To his dismay, the door was locked tight! Ken took a deep breath and slammed his heel at the lavatory door. The door finally opened up but Takeru was nowhere inside! However there was still a ray of hope for him. This toilet was rather big and had several cubicles.

"Damn it...! Takeru! Are you inside? There are Mushrooms out there!" Ken shouted for his friend in the toilet. Ken quickly checked all the toilet cubicles, thinking that his friend had hid himself inside one of them! But unfortunately Ken had unknowingly given out his location to his predators. A dark ominous shadow had itself cast on the door of the toilet and a soft low growl was heard. It slowly and silently entered the toilet.

"Takeru!!" Ken shouted again when he reached the last cubicle but there was no person living or dead in there, just a toilet bowl. Ken was very upset and frustrated. He quickly turned to run out of the premises. But all of a sudden, he lost his footing on the slippery floor. Reeling from pain, Ken crawled slowly back up. Then there was a foul smell from rotting human flesh and mushrooms. There was the growling sound of a beast. Standing behind Ken about 3 metres away from him was a slimy repulsive Mould!

"SHIT!! " Ken screamed and limped as fast as he could away from the monster. The Mould quickly closed the distance between it and its juicy prey. Out of expectations, Ken still in pain, grabbed a brownish bottle of household detergent and poured its contents into the neck region of his attacker. The chemicals of the detergent belonged to the type for dislodging fungi off toilets so it obviously scorched the creature's face, causing excruciatingly pain with acidic fumes. With the creature blinded and disabled, Ken rushed out of the toilet holding the bottle of corrosive liquids. A second Mould leaped into his view, Ken squirted the detergent into its face rendering it blind. A third one grabbed Ken from behind but also received a drink of anti-fungi detergent. But since it was chucked down its gullet, it shook rigorously like an epileptic patient before it stood rigidly and collapsing dead. This cost Ken his only weapon. A fourth Mould healthy as it can be lunged forth towards a defenseless Ken.

"Ken! Duck!!" a familiar voice rang across the corridor. Ken squatted down quickly as a jet of flames was sprayed at the beast.

"Takeru!" Ken was elated to see his friend who was spraying a can of deodorant at the Mould. He ignited the jet of flammable fragrant liquids with a lighter, turning it into a D.I.Y flamethrower!

"Get your ass out of the way! And don't touch me! You might have spores all over of you!" Takeru warned his friend. Because Ken had been touched by the infectious creatures, he had to keep his distance from any survivors including Takeru despite him wearing an airtight mask.

"Only us?" Ken shouted amidst the chaos.

"No, there are 3 people in the com lab just over there! Whatever you do don't lay a finger on any of them. Same with me too! I can't come close to them either! Hey! Ass****! Stay away!" Takeru answered Ken but he saw a Mould approaching the locked classroom that housed several survivors. Takeru quickly took a hand-sized bag containing an orange frothing liquid and flung it at the Mould. The creature was sent running away screaming in pain. The liquid was obviously household detergent!

"Toilet cleaner bombs??" Ken was very surprised about the innovation.

"Mixed with floor cleaning agents. They are only things we got! Those mushrooms mustn't breach the room!! Take this airtight mask and put it on!" Takeru replied. Ken was looped into the fight for survival. The mission was simple, as much as they could, the Moulds had to be warded off away from the classroom. Ken and Takeru fought as hard as they could flinging corrosive chemicals, firing jets of flame and spraying floor cleaning agents from spray bottles. The plan seemed to be working for a while. But Ken and Takeru knew that in time to come, they will run out of "chemical weapons" against more Moulds who had yet to taste the wrath of fire and alkali.

Without much of visible or audible signs, a small piece of the ceiling fell in front of Ken. But ignoring it, Ken and Takeru continued to fight not knowing that they were walking close to death's door! In a split second later, the entire ceiling above Ken and Takeru collapsed, raining concrete and dust upon them!! The bigger blocks crushed the less fortunate Moulds into a mess of green blood but the two heroic boys who were unable to escape fast enough got trapped under tons of debris and rubble! The sheer weight of the rocks also pinned down the classroom doors, trapping the inhabitants within 4 walls!

Humans having exhibited "mental" sexual dimorphism had the best of their species being portrayed in such times of crisis.... While the males were risking limb and loss of their humanity outside, 3 young damsels were holed up in the classroom waiting for some signs of hopes from the outside. One of them whined like a little child.

"Gals! I don't want to die so young. I haven't got married yet!" said the gal dressed in a greenish jacket and dark shorts. Tears of fear were rolling down her cheeks. She was so frightened that she was sitting while hugging with her long legs, shivering. Her other friend who was wearing a shirt with a tree frog photo printed on it, spoke.

"Oh please!! You got like a dozen boyfriends and I have none!!" she reminded her sobbing friend.

"Ex.... boyfriends, okay? And they all left me after 3 mths! I didn't even get sleep with them!" The girl in shorts muttered, pouting her lips out like a fish. Her friend got a bit disgusted.

"I give up! You nymphomaniac!" she said.

"You two are making me nervous now ok..... So can you guys just calm down a bit??" spoke the third gal who was sitting on the table like a Buddha statue. Her hair was shorter and she was slightly less well endowed than her other two friends. Despite looking slightly male, she still retained enough feminine attributes to soften much of her tough exterior. But her actions were far from feminine, she quickly stood up and leaped down the table like a martial artist.

"We need to stay calm in such a situation. Just hope that the goon outside did not get infected." said the tough girl.

"Yaah! He's so brave!" the sobbing gal went back into a dreamy daze again. However, it did not take long before a loud low-pitch rumbling sound jolted the girls into flight, they jumped on the table. More of the same kind of noises from the outside filled the silence of the room at a slight lower volume. It was much softer than the source of the noises but it still possessed the power and might of the original. It only meant one thing.

"SPORE's here!! We are saved!" the three girls chorused excitedly.

To be Continued

NEXT EPISODE

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jyonan University is attacked by a Mould, the red eyed murderer makes an appearance and reveals his name; Kero. He finishes off the Mould and leaves SPORE in questions. Meanwhile, innocent people began to disappear beneath the drains. Kero in the meantime looks up his secret friend, Masato Kazami, the CEO of Exastream Enterprises.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary of the previous episode.

Jyonan University is under attack by a horde of Moulds. Ken and Takeru were fighting off the creatures until the ceiling fell on them. 3 girls were trapped in a classroom. Then the sounds of thunderous explosives signal the arrival of SPORE.

------------------------------------------------------

Lifeform Productions presents

**Kamen Rider Kero**

Opening theme: Chosen Soldier by ISSA

**Episode 2- Amphibian Resurrection**

----------------------------------------------------------

The concrete halls echoed of the sounds of man, machine and monster. There was no place for silence as SPORE troopers fought furiously against their enemies, the infectious Moulds. Rounds of ammunition were fired into the bodies of the Moulds, ending the suffering of the possessed humans who had lost their humanity and preventing more innocents from losing theirs. The place of great learning had turned into a war zone as grim and loud as the human instigated wars of previous times.

The situation at Jyonan University was worse than what SPORE originally had expected. The Moulds had quickly roped in more innocents onto their side against SPORE, killing their some of their prey in the process. Some of them even tried to escape but fortunately CPT Kato had ordered TCS personnel to cover up any possible escape routes using high voltage electricity normally used for incapacitating terrorists. Any lifeforms who came in contact with the bolts of electricity would be burnt and electrocuted.

While the combat units were fighting, their leaders were monitoring the battlefield from the truck-sized Caucasus. Warrant Amaya and CPT Kato were the battlefield tactics advisers helping the soldiers out in tight situations in battle.

"Adviser! We have encountered heavy resistance in the dormitory sector. Please advise!" Amaya's workstation buzzed with the voice of a soldier in the battlefield. He had encountered difficulties in the dormitory section of the university.

"Are there any survivors in the area?" Amaya replied and enquired about the situation.

"None! Madam! They have all been infected and have manifested. The whole building is overrun by them!" The soldier replied as he fired his weapon at the marauders and stabbing his rifle's blade into them. Amaya looked her screen showing the soldier's point of view and the situation. The entire area was filled with vile Moulds that were once humans.

"Ok! "Fall back from the area at once!! Get the TCS personnel to foam the building!!" Amaya replied and instructed the soldier.

"Yes Madam." he replied following silence over the radio for a minute.

Since Amaya was still new to her job, CPT Kato came over to see if his new assistant needed help.

"Need anything?" he asked.

"No really, the dormitory section is overrun by Mould. I instructed them to foam the building." Amaya reported the situation to her superior.

"Nice one! I suppose you are getting the hang of the job." CPT Kato commended. He had thought that his adopted sister would be having a bit of trouble adjusting to her new job.

"Well sir, I am not used to advising soldiers in the battlefield just yet. I was in the combat unit previously. " Amaya lamented.

"I supposed that Tokyo HQ decided that you have spent enough time in the trenches. So they posted you here in Shibuya to be dishing out orders instead of acting out orders." CPT Kato tried to comfort his new assistant who had been having trouble with her superiors in Tokyo HQ.

"Really? I just think that they don't like me! After all, I am the daughter of the man who started this epidemic... and are thinking of ways to give rid of me" Amaya was a bit unhappy with her former superiors, thinking that she was discriminated against.

"Please Amaya, you were born seven years before your father got infected. So you are definitely not a carrier. You don't have to mind what other people think or say." CPT Kato reminded Amaya who had self pity problems due to public misunderstanding of her birth being linked with the current Mould epidemic.

"Adviser! All personnel retreated! Containment foam deployed! No escapees!" the same soldier earlier reports over the two adviser's workstation thus cutting the conversation.

"Well done, Soldier! Secure the area! Shoot any Moulds that jump off the building." CPT Kato ordered.

"Yes! Sir!" said the obedient soldier.

While the battle raged on outside, the computer lab where 3 young ladies were imprisoned in was in a frenzy of activity. There were audible voices of desperation.

"Can't we just open the door? Masami?" the girl in shorts asked her shorted haired friend, Masami.

"Asuka-chan! We can't! If I open the door, the Mould spores are going to fill up this room and infect us all!!" Masami replied her friend in shorts whose name was Asuka.

"Eww.... I would hate to imagine Hikari-chan as a Mould" Asuka remarked sarcastically, refering to her friend with the tree frog shirt, Hikari.

"What are you implying, Asuka? And besides Masami, there's a bigger danger; if we stay here we all are going to suffocate once the power goes out!" Hikari reminded Masami. Suddenly, the lights flickered for while before turning slightly dim.

"Great!" Masami slumped down on the floor in despair. The three girls' moods served to make the dim classroom an even more suitable a place for hopelessness.

Suddenly, there was a loud growling sound at the door accompanied by banging and drumming.

"Get the tables! Quick!!" Masami quickly asked Asuka, to use her phone to call the authorities while Masami and Hikari pushed desks and heavy objects towards the door.

The Mould relentlessly bashed the door with its clawed fist, growling in anger. Behind the doors, the girls took up anything with weight to hold up against the Mould's battering, from desks to computer monitors and CPUs. For now, the door and the bulky items were able to hold up against the invader's persistent assault. The door could only take so much force but the constant shifting of focused forces from one small area to another only served to make it more and more fragile by the minute. And even if the door could hold up, a hole on the door would expose the 3 girls to air heavily polluted by Mould spores.

Unexpectedly, the clawed hand of a Mould punched through the door. It stuck its roots into Masami's right flank. But then after a second it retracted for some reason, leaving a unconscious Masami.

"Masami-chan!" Asuka called for her friend, wanting to come to her aid. But strong arms held her back. Hikari was pulling her friend back.

"Don't touch her! She could be infected!!" Hikari reminded her friend of the dire situation but her face showed concern that she could not give for her friend who had come in contact with an infectious creature. Masami lay on the floor unconscious and bleeding.

Outside, the Mould was screaming and prancing around like a child who had eaten something horribly bitter. Suddenly a tadpole shaped mechanical device swam through the air like a sardine and bashed itself against the hamstring of the Mould. This caused it to lose its footing. Enraged, the Mould roared at the strange moving non-living object and tried to catch it. But since the creature was already in pain from the earlier "meal", he could not catch up with the tadpole. The mechanical device flew around the air for moment before spun rapidly and started drilling into the rubble.

After a second of drilling came a moment of silence, following a broken silence. A burst of green light peered through the cracks and crevices of the rubble and an explosive force sent the rocks and rubble into the air at random directions and breakneck speeds. It looked as if a bomb just exploded.

A dark figure clad in armor and helmet rose from its rocky hideout. It slowly turned its head towards the Mould. And at once, the fins on the figure's helmet opened up like the gills of a tadpole and his visors flushed bright crimson, striking fear into the heart of his opponent, the Mould. The audible heavy breathing emphasized the anger of the armored warrior as he flashed out a curved blade.

"Mother Nature-sama is very angry!" the warrior proclaimed before he swung his blade around skillfully and killed the Mould, decorating the wall with its blood. The masked warrior wiped the greenish monster blood off his blade and shrugged shoulder in a awkward way, making joint cracking sounds. After warming up his joints and muscles a little, he heard shrieking monstrous growling sounds behind him. The warrior turned around as quickly as a sparrow would turn its head and pressed the side of his mask. At once, his visors faded from red to violet. Through his visors, he saw several fast moving fluorescent green apparitions; Moulds charging towards him with animal-like ferocity. The warrior raised his blade at his opponents and simultaneously took out an odd looking revolver with parts of even odder proportions.

"Come and get me! You son of a mushroom! " the warrior taunted his opponents. Using his revolver, he took out the Moulds that tried to close their distance to him while quickly using his short sword to dispatch any Mould that managed to get close to him. The commotion echoed through the corridors and green blood was spilled. Like a well trained soldier, he quickly responded to any situation that the Moulds put him through. During the fight he drops his knife and revolver, but he responded by driving the sharp blades of his scalloped gauntlets, shin and knee armor at his opponents' face, chest and groin, inflicting fatal damage and pain.

Meanwhile outside, the fight between SPORE and Moulds intensified to its climax. The humans appeared to be on the road to victory as more and more Moulds fell to the superior weapons of the SPORE troopers. But SPORE also lost a few of its troopers too in the process. Out of fear of bullets, the remaining unconfined Moulds fled for their lives and started congregating into a large group.

"Advisor! The Moulds are coming together in a group!" one of the soldiers reported to Amaya and CPT Kato.

"Odd..." CPT Kato remarked while he observing the frenzy of activity through the never lying digital eyes of the soldier's helmet. The infectious creatures were coming together like a herd of buffalos protecting its young.

"Take them out with a grenade!!" CPT Kato ordered the soldiers in the field. He and Amaya continued to monitor the situation through the screen.

"Just what are they doing this time?" Amaya talked herself aloud.

"I think we cornered them to desperation this time! We're winning!!" CPT Kato replied triumphantly as he watched the flashes of the grenades and shrapnel tore the cornered Moulds into bits and pieces. At any moment, SPORE could celebrate yet another victory against an old enemy. After the massive fireworks display, the soldiers on the scene scanned diligently for any signs of life from the dead Moulds. Any live Moulds were taken out immediately with extreme prejudice. The ground was littered with Mould and human body parts tossed all around the place.

"Amaya, after this you…want to come back home for dinner? Dad missed you a lot." CPT Kato asks his adopted sister.

"We'll talk about it after this, Okay?" Amaya replied and looked at her adoptive brother. He nodded in agreement. Her serious face softening into forlornness, thinking about her times with her adoptive family. Images of her past came back to Amaya with familiar faces of the only people who did not fall prey to the temptations of evil gossips and opened their hearts to show care and concern to her.

"Advisor! The area is secure! We are coming home!" announced one of the soldiers on the scene. Amaya awoke from her trance and got back to observing the monitors. The SPORE troopers heaved a sigh of relief, it had been a long agonizing fight against the creatures and they had prevailed. But this moment of triumph had something in stall for SPORE. With the human slightly blinded by the smoke and perhaps a moment of pride, something grabbed the opportunity to attack the SPORE troopers!

"We got company! Argghhhh!!!" screamed one the soldiers who was slain by the ruthless creature.

"Someone give me eyes down there!" CPT Kato shouted over the communication link. The moment of triumph earlier had now become a distant memory. Through the shaky helmet cameras of the troopers at the scene, the two advisors saw the unbelievable. There was a Mould single-handedly demolishing the SPORE troopers one by one. The brave troopers continued pumping lead into the creature but only to be hit and killed by the same bullets they fired. This particular Mould's skin was so strong it was able to deflect bullets! With most of the SPORE troopers in the area incapacitated, the Mould suddenly let out a horrible roar of pain just as its skin began crack and split like a crumbling dry leaf. Hair-raising fungal threads grew out through the areas of cracked skin along with pinkish and white fruiting bodies of fungi.

"I don't believe it!" Amaya muttered and looked on in disbelief.

"Shit! It's moulted!" CPT Kato gasped in horror as he looked at his new opponent.

After a few minutes of agonizing skin splitting, the creature ripped off its outer skin like loose clothing, revealing its new body. The Mould gazed upon its newly developed malformed hands narcissistically; admiring its new found power. The monster roared in ecstasy like a human being receiving a blessing from Heaven.

"Sergeant Class! Fungal Species: Enokitake fungus!" One of the operators on the Caucasus announced the Mould's new form and the fungus species it was mimicking. Through the screens on the two advisors' computer, Amaya and CPT Kato watched on as the newly moulted creature continued its rampage.

"Damn! I hate it when Moulds spoil my appetite for steamboat!!" Even when battle was upon him, CPT Kato never failed to make a sarcastic comment on the situation to calm himself. But remarks aside, the advisor then responded quickly to the situation to avoid further casualties.

"Troops! Pull back immediately! Lure him to the Caucasus!" CPT Kato quickly instructs his troops.

"Sir!? " Amaya was puzzled by her superior's actions to retreat; a seemingly cowardly action to take in a war.

"The Caucasus has a Maser gun that can fry a Sergeant Class to ashes! Kari, get the Mazer online ASAP! Amaya keep an eye on the situation!" CPT Kato explained while instructing the crew of the Caucasus in preparation for the firing of one of SPORE's deadliest weapons in their huge arsenal, a powerful Maser gun that can vaporize anything into ashes, including Sergeant Class.

Outside, the surviving SPORE troopers quickly retreated to their instructed position while firing at the Enokitake Mould, slowing down the creature's footsteps in order to cover the soldiers' escape. During the process of stopping and shooting, a few soldiers got sacrificed to the creature's liquivorous diet. The rest of the troopers continued to retreat and fire, abandoning brotherhood over objective, to make sure that the creature would submissively follow them to the kill zone in front of the Caucasus.

Meanwhile inside the computer lab, the four walls seemed to be the only thing shielding the 3 gals from the furor outside. With Masami being seemingly infected by a Mould, the other two gals huddled in one corner like timid little rabbits. Now they are in extreme danger from the creatures outside and also their best friend who could turn on them at a moment's notice.

"Hikari-chan? Can we go outside now?" Asuka whispered fearfully to Hikari. But she did not answer a word to her shivering friend. Then suddenly, there was a banging sound on the door. The two girls looked at each other in astonishment but with fear overpowering them. The banging on the door got more and more intense before coming to a swift halt.

Unexpectedly, there was a soft but eerily audible clicking sound of a reloading firearm. The girls quickly booted out of the way as a ball of heat, flame and smoke demolished the door in a single blast. Splinters of burnt wood and dust rained down upon the girls.

A shadowy figure with red glowing eyes strolled into the classroom. The girls' eyes widen with astonishment and fear as they recognized the shadowy figure.

"Oh my God! It's him! The serial killer in the news!!" Hikari blurted out in whispers.

If the Moulds outside weren't enough, a perverted serial killer had to drop in for a visit. The fate of Hikari, Asuka and perhaps Masami rested in the hands of a mentally deranged murderer. The masked warrior's breathing and increasing loud footsteps were a terror for the five senses as he inched slowly towards his prey. He lifted up his short sword just as the two girls shut their eyes to shield themselves from the pain of being stabbed.

But then unexpectedly, the warrior just put his weapon back into its scabbard, much to the surprise of the girls. His reflective but expressionless eyes glared at them as he prepared to leave the classroom. Then just as he was about to take another step out of the classroom, the sight of an unconscious Masami caught his eye.

"What's happened to her?" the killer asked.

The girls were too stunned by his appearance to talk. They were shivering in fright.

"I'm talkin' to you two! WHAT'S HAPPENED TO HER?!" he asked again with a fiery tone. The murderer was now like a bottle of nitroglycerin ready to blow up at the slightest trigger.

"She... got ..... bitten by a Mould." Asuka stuttered dreadfully at the killer.

"How much time has passed since she got touched by a Mould??" the masked killer asked his prey.

"20 mins!!?" Hikari answered.

"Strange...." thought the killer. Usually people who had been infected by Moulds would turn into one in less than 5 minutes after getting impaled by one. However, Masami had not changed despite being stabbed by one.

"What's he doing?" Asuka whispered to Hikari's ear, looking at the killer. He was staring Masami's body as a pathologist would analyze a corpse for clues. But Masami was far from dead; she was just unconscious. Then the killer lifted her blouse to take a look at her wound on her flank.

"What the heck is he doing to Masami?!" Asuka screamed quietly to Hikari who seemed too stunned for words. On the surface, the masked killer looked like he was about to violate his prey's chastity, but then he seized a first aid box from the shelf nearby and quickly bandaged her bleeding wound. The killer had now become a savior.

"Take her with you and get your asses out of here!" the masked killer ordered Hikari and Asuka to take their injured friend.

"Be quick about it! More mushrooms will be here soon!" he reminded.

"Okay! Okay! " Replied the two girls as they proceeded to carry their injured friend out of this living hell.

"In case your friend turns on you, inject this into her! Now leave!" The masked killer passed a syringe of oddly-colored chemicals to Hikari. In their hearts, the two girls were thankful to the strange man but a shadow of doubt was still cast upon him. After all, the girls had seen articles of the killer's brutality on the local papers. It's no wonder that most would fail to see or even bother about the killer's gentle side of his otherwise mentally disturbed psyche.

"If he's a serial killer, why is he helping us?" Asuka asked Hikari while carrying Masami out of the classroom and down the stairs.

"Never mind! He is letting us live! So let's get outta here before this lunatic decides to rape and kill us!!" Hikari was apparently still frightened of the masked killer despite the fact that he helped Masami. The two girls took their injured friend quickly out of the university.

Behind the backs of the 3 girls, the strange masked warrior took out another syringe and took a sample of Masami's blood on the floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, the chase continued between the heroic SPORE troopers and the Enokitake Mould. After several minutes of playing tag with the creature, they finally managed to lure the beast into the firing range of the Caucasus Mazer.

"Okay! Steady… Steady!" CPT Kato guided his team as their target advanced into range. In just a minute or two, the Enokitake Mould was about to enter a favorable position to eliminated by scorching microwaves.

"Captain Kato! Target is within the firing range!" One of the soldiers that the scene notified the crew of the Caucasus.

"Ok…Steady….!!!" Captain Kato guided his team of brave men and women as they controlled their anxiety as their prey slowly inched its way into the firing range of the mechanical beast; the Caucasus.

"Now!" Captain Kato ordered. At once skin scorching microwaves were released and focused on the foul beast. The Enokitake Mould screamed as his skin began to darken and shrivel, worse than a badly barbequed animal. Smoke and glowing areas of burnt flesh began to make their mark on the creature's body.

"MAXIMUM POWER!" CPT Kato ordered his crew who obediently increased the power of the Caucasus's mazer. It seemed like the creature had only one way to go; die in the heat of the mazer. Or so it seemed.

Suddenly, the Enotitake Mould suddenly reared up his hands and rested them on his head, releasing an invisible, scientifically immeasurable and undetectable force; a force that transcends the powers of nuclear weapons or the mere muscle.

" Keep going at it men, Men!" CPT Kato ordered his crew respective crew to continue to fire microwaves at the creature. While the men were firing microwaves at the creature, the monster itself was up to no good.

As one of the men in the Caucasus was monitoring the status of the situation as usual, he felt something strange. There was a chill running down his spine. The otherwise tense atmosphere of the vehicle interior was missing. Instead there was an eerie feeling. Then suddenly, that very same man went hysterical and screamed like as though something frightening was in the Caucasus.

The rest of his colleagues tried to hold their screaming colleague down! It turned out that he was hallucinating.

"Hold him down! Hold him down!" CPT Kato ordered. This was the climax of the mission, and he did not want any disruptions

But then tragedy came in twos, the other crews members gradually began reacting in fear as well! Soon the crews of the Caucasus were all behaving like a frantic crowd out of control. Seeing the commotion, CPT Kato tried to restrain his men but each of his team members always managed to wrestle out of his grip or attack him without any respect for superior authority. Then one of them even managed to grab a chair to hit CPT Kato, injuring his head! With the crew and soldiers outside the vehicle distracted and disorientated, the Caucasus's microwaves like a candle flame in the wind began to fade to oblivion. The barbequed Mould limped away from its previous position and back into the university building.

As blood trickled down CPT Kato's forehead, he could amidst his dizziness see his hallucinating comrade taking up an object he could not make out and was about to chuck it down on him. Another blow to his already vulnerable head would be fatal indeed!

Then, a petite hand strikes the hallucinating crew member, knocking him out.


End file.
